fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Greer (SV)
Tina Greer was a metahuman shapeshifting teenager from Smallville who was obsessed with Lana Lang. Early life Tina could trace her powers back to when she was very young. A victim of a soft bone disease as a child, she was cured by a treatment which utilized meteor rock radiation. This radiation gave her the ability to Shapeshift. Tina was close friends with Lana Lang. As a teenager, Tina began to grow tired of being ignored at times by Lana and others. She then began using her powers to commit various crimes while posing as others. Season One Tina's mother owned an antique shop in downtown Smallville. Because the shop wasn't doing well financially, Tina posed as Lex Luthor and robbed a bank. She and her mother later argued over the incident and Tina accidentally pushed her down the stairs, killing her. She tried to keep it secret for a time, but Clark Kent discovered what happened using his newly developed X-ray vision. The robber's skeleton contained traces of meteor rock and Clark noticed similar fragments in Tina's skeleton and saw the money from the bank in her locker. Tina tried to kill Clark when he confronted her by throwing him out of the top window of the barn after posing as Lana to take him off-guard, but he was unharmed. Clark and Pete Ross figured out Tina's next move: she intended to permanently take the place of Lana Lang, who she perceived as having the 'perfect life'. Posing as Lana's boyfriend Whitney Fordman, Tina managed to capture Lana and imprisoned her in an airtight coffin. She tried to fight Clark off with Lana's Necklace, but Clark overpowered Tina in time to save Lana from suffocating. Tina was taken to Belle Reve. Season Two About a year after being sent to Belle Reve, Tina faked her suicide by burning the body of another patient, leaving a note saying that she didn't know who she was any more. After her escape, she realized that she didn't envy Lana after all: rather, she realized that she was in love with her. She returned to Smallville posing as Whitney Fordman, who had left Smallville to join the Marines, passing off her ignorance of some details about Whitney's life by claiming that he had partial amnesia after his combat experience. Lana renews her relationship with "Whitney". Later, Tina destroyed the men's room at The Talon and told Lana that Clark had done so in a jealous rage, an accusation that she was quick to believe. She killed Lt. McNulty when he arrived to report the death of the real Whitney, subsequently terrorizing Whitney's mother to learn about Whitney's likes and dislikes to make her impersonation more convincing. Initially, Whitney's violent behavior was attributed to post-traumatic stress disorder, but when "Whitney" literally shoved Clark a few feet through the air after Clark offered to arrange a doctor's appointment for Whitney, Clark used his X-ray vision and realized that he was dealing with Tina due to the meteor rock in 'his' skeleton. Having discovered that Clark had guessed the truth about her, she posed as Lana and, sneaking to the school, attacked Pete Ross, knocking him out and preventing him from warning Lana while Clark went to the Fordmans' house and rescued Whitney's mother. Trying to get out of Smallville, "Whitney" proposed to Lana, but when Lana rejected the proposal, Tina tried a different strategy: having asked Lana for her old necklace, she took on Jonathan's form, took Clark by surprise and tied him up in the farm's storm cellar with Lana's necklace around his neck, subsequently heading for the Talon in Clark's form, arrogantly informing him that he would be easy to impersonate. However, the ship that brought Clark to Earth (which was also in the cellar) neutralized the meteor rock and saved his life, allowing him to go after Tina. Having tracked Tina to the Talon just as she had told Lana she loved her in Clark's form, Clark reminded Lana of his recent repair of a water-pipe to convince her that he was himself rather than Tina. With Lana having been knocked out when she tried to escape and Tina still in Clark's form, the two fought in an alleyway: Clark attempted one last time to persuade Tina to stop her criminal actions and let him help her, but Tina was, by that point, far too violent and insane to listen to reason. Lifting a generator out of the back of a pickup truck, Tina attempted to crush Clark with it, but he easily dodged: unable to stop in time, Tina accidentally impaled herself through the chest on a large piece of wood. In her last words, Tina asked Clark to take care of Lana. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Tina had the ability to change her physical appearance and even her voice, enabling her to impersonate others, with only limited knowledge of their appearances. *'Super Strength': Most likely due to her kryptonite irradiation, Tina possessed unspecified super-strength enough to engage a 15 year-old Clark Kent in a fight and then again a year later. Although she lacked his invulnerability she did have some form of enhanced resistance, but not to an invulnerable extent. Category:Meteor Freaks Category:Smallville Characters Category:Smallville Metahumans Category:Shapeshifting